Strawberries
by Valentina LaFontaine
Summary: What would life be like if Loki and Thor were mortals? Sigyn/Loki


**Prompt: Loki and the gang are mortals. **

**Characters: Loki/Sigyn and hinted Thor/Sif**

**I do not own anything. If I did, Loki would be the main character. **

* * *

><p>Loki opened his eyes to see a giant snake bare it's sharp white fangs at him. It hissed at him and never let him move an inch from its sight. The snake's venom slid from its open mouth and remained at the sharp tip like a bead of water on a leaf. He tried to move, but his arms and legs were tied down to a rock. No matter how hard he tried the venom came closer and closer to his face. He struggled against his restraints and winced as the bead of venom dropped. It came closer and closer to his face. The snake began to speak in a light airy voice.<p>

"Daddy? Daddy?" It said. Why did it sound like Hela?

He opened his eyes to see Hela's bright green eyes staring back at him between strands of curly black hair. He looked around the house quickly. His home was filled with the sounds of the dog barking, the cat meowing and toys splattered along the floor.

"Huh?" Loki said, sitting up from his spot on the couch. He rubbed his weary eyes and cracked his back as he sat up. He had been working late and passed out on the couch when he came home. The empty plate holding his dinner was gone and so was his beer bottle. He didn't remember slipping his work boots off, Sigyn must've done it for him. He pushed his hair off his neck and looked down at Hela.

She was still wearing her Maleficent costume that she insisted on wearing anytime she had the chance. He thought it looked better with the horns on her head, but she had lost them some time ago.

"Hey, monkey." He said to her. The cat, Lana jumped on the pillow next to him and curled against his neck. He groaned, picked the cat up by the scruff of her neck and placed her on the floor.

"Hi, daddy." She said, jumping on his lap. "Daddy, were you having a nightmare?" She asked him. She was five years old and so intelligent for her age. He lied and shook his head.

"No, what makes you say that?"

"You were making noises and you look like you were hurt." Hela jumped from his lap onto the couch and picked up the remote to turn the channel. He fell asleep watching some classic TV shows him and his brother used to watch as kids.

"I'm fine, Hela." He said kissing the top of her head.

She nodded her head when her eyes widened and she whipped her head around to look at him. "Guess what?" Hela asked.

"What's that, monkey?"

"Mummy said she's making pancakes for breakfast." She smiled and kicked her legs against the couch. He leaned back in his seat and watched Blues Clues with her.

"That sounds yummy. Speaking of which, here is your mum? In the kitchen?"

Hela nodded. He heard the clatter of paws hitting the wood on the stairs. The chocolate lab, Peanut Butter who had followed Hela in the park as a puppy, walked toward him and licked Lok's hand.

"Did anyone take you out?" He asked. The chocolate lab whined and Loki sighed. Sometimes he wished he could say no to Hela's big eyes and pouting lips. He stood up, and opened the back door for him. Peanut Butter ran outside and he closed the door. It would only be a matter of time before Peanut would want to come back in, but it was a nice day outside so he doubted it would be anytime soon.

He made his way to the kitchen. He heard a creaking sound coming from the dinning room. Vali was pushing around a chair around the room with his pacifier in his mouth and his tiny muscles working as hard as they could.

Vali was twenty-five months old now and even though he had fuzzy auburn hair and blue eyes from his mother he looked almost exactly like him as a child.

"What are you doing, little one?" he asked. Vali turned his head up and toddled toward Loki with his fat hands opening and closing for him to be picked up. He removed his pacifier for a moment to say. "Dada!" He said and placed the pacifier back in his mouth.

"Hey, buddy."

From the corner of his eye he saw Sigyn placing the frying pan on the stove. She diced up some fruit and tossed it into a bowl while she was waiting for the pan to heat up. She was smiling at him as he held his son.

"Say, hi." Loki began to quiz him.

"Hi." He said back, taking out his pacifier again.

"What's your name?"

"Vali."

"Say, I love you."

It came out jumbled, but faint traces of the sentence could be heard. He kissed his cheek and walked to his wife and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. He could feel the small bump under her robe and kissed her neck.

"Good morning," Sigyn said with a smile.

"Good morning." He said into her ear and sniffed her hair. It still smelled like her shampoo. He kissed her shoulders and rubbed her protruding stomach. Sigyn smiled and offered him a slice of strawberry. He took it from her fingertips and gave one last peck on her neck. "How is the little man?"

"He's fine." Sigyn smiled and patted her stomach. She handed him another strawberry and he took it from her fingers, his lips brushed against her soft skin. "I wonder how the children are going to react. At least Vali gets a little playmate. " Sigyn replied.

She wiped her hands on the cloth sitting on the counter space when she turned to face. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and kissed him. "Did you have a nice day at work?"

Loki shrugged. "The night shift is very entertaining."

"You should get some more sleep." She said, getting on her bare tiptoes and kissing him gently. He could feel the baby kick softly against his stomach and kept his hand close to the one on the side where the baby's foot was pressed against her side.

"I'll get more sleep later. I have the next couple of days off."

"Good." Sigyn smiled. "Now, do you want chocolate chips in your pancakes?"

"Yes, please."

He took out another frying pan and began working on the bacon and sausages when he heard the roar of a motorcycle entering their driveway. Hela who had been singing along to the television, rushed to the door and squealed.

"Uncle Thor!" She said.

"And just in time for breakfast." Sigyn said with a light sigh.

"I hope he didn't get kicked out again and is looking for a place to crash." Loki mumbled and went to answer the door. Hela was on her tiptoes trying to reach the handle of the door.

"Daddy!" She said. He lifted her up so she could turn the knob with both hands. Thor wore a leather jacket and his helmet in the other hand. He smelled like beer and musky clothes. Hela waved her arms around.

"Hi, Uncle Thor!" she said. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around.

"It's the Slugger! You're looking more and more like your old man every day." He placed her on the floor and narrowed his eyes at her. "Something is different about you."

"My stitches healed." She said, pulling her hair up and pointing to the vague scar on her forehead when she fell off the slide at the playground. "Look, you can't see them."

"Ah, that's it! You looked more like a slugger with them though." Hela ran up to him and smacked him on the shin.

"Got you!" She exclaimed.

Thor feigned pain and dropped to his knees. "You win. Hela The Slugger Odinson wins again!" Hela smiled wide and ran around the house shaking her fists in the air. It meant a lot to the little girl to beat her uncle in what he made a living on.

Thor was champion boxer. If he didn't injure his wrist in a bar fight he probably would've been in the big time. Loki came from a long line of boxers ever since they entered this country. The Odinson's were known for their brute strength, but Loki wasn't much of a fighter. He spent some time in the amateur middleweight. He only had a few medals to prove it, but he gave it up a long time ago. Despite this, they were both local celebrities, especially Thor who still fought in underground bare knuckle boxing matches every so often.

His brother opened his arms for Loki and gave him a big hug. Loki gave him a slap on his leather jacket back and got a good look at him.

"Sif kicked you out again, didn't she?"

Thor shrugged his shoulders. "It's no big deal, hey do I smell pancakes?"

Vali toddled out at his uncle's voice and made his way as quick as his fat little legs could take him. Thor picked up Vali and flew him around the room like an airplane. Vali smiled through his pacifier as he entered into the kitchen. "Give mummy a kiss." He said.

Vali removed his pacifier and kissed Sigyn on the cheek. She kissed him back and blew a raspberry into his cheek. He laughed and waved his hands around. "You and Sif should think about attending couples counseling." She said. Thor popped a piece of banana in his mouth from it's place in the bowl. She slapped his hand and pointed sternly at him.

"That is for breakfast."

"Oh, come on Sigyn. Can I have breakfast, please? I love your cooking. It's much better than Sif's."

Sigyn rolled her eyes and pointed her spatula at him. "Alright, but you're cleaning the dishes and you better clean your plate."

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled before kissing her cheek. She shooed him away playfully and pointed to her stomach. "How is Loki the third coming along?"

"He's coming." She said.

"Yes," Loki said proudly as he wrapped an arm around her to feel his baby boy growing stronger inside of her. "Only three more months and the kid comes out of the toaster."

"I am going to be there for this one too. I missed Hela."

Sigyn laughed. "Everyone nearly missed Hela. She was a quick one. It took less than twenty minutes, remember?" Sigyn looked to the children. "Go get washed up for breakfast."

Hela took Vali by the hand and led him to the bathroom. Loki placed his head on her shoulder. "Thank you."

"He's not crashing here." She said immediately. "Out of the question."

"He has no where to live if we don't. And I do not want mum guilt tripping me into anything again."

"Well, don't let her. Frigga and Odin are partying it up at the old folks residence in Miami. They have it easy. All they do is talk about Bingo, their bowels and coughing. Why should we be the only ones to bear their burden? No, we'll let him have breakfast, he can play with the kids for a while and then he has to go. This happens at least five times a year."

"He might not even want to spend the night."

Thor was holding Vali in one arm and Hela was hanging on his other arm and swinging like the little monkey Loki saw her as. Her tiny feet kicked and they both laugh. "Oh, would you mind if I crash here for the night, Sigyn? You don't have to do anything special. I just want the couch to sleep on and the shower."

Sigyn glared at Loki and then back at Thor. Thor pouted out his bottom lip before Hela began to chant. "Can Uncle Thor please stay over? _Please._ _Please. Please. Please." _She said over and over again.

"Peas." Vali said.

Sigyn rubbed her temples. "This is the last time and then you're on your own. Breakfast is ready. Let's eat"

Loki kissed her and whispered in her ear. "Thank you."

"It's only for you, not for him." She smiled and placed the plates down in their proper spots on the table.


End file.
